Wedding Pretty Cure!
Wedding Pretty Cure is a franchise created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's theme is wedding based, flowers and virtues. It has similar theme to Full Blossom Pretty Cure! and Handsome Prince Pretty Cure. Plot For a long time, getting married was every little girl's dream. Every female, even every male has a dream that wants to come true. Little many know that there's someone, no, something that's trying to ruin and destroy their dreams and turn the world into hell it's self. These individuals are know as The Nightmare Castle. The Nightmare are off to look for the magical dream charms, which are around parts of the galaxy. Most are on earth, but what's stopping them is 5 legendary warriors who are yet to be awaken. They can't truly act if their are obstacles in their way. So one of their missions is to stop these warriors at any cost. Meanwhile, Cherry, a cow-like fairy who's off to look to the leader warriors, Wedding Pretty Cure, so they find the charms before The Nightmare find them first. Her first cure to look is it's leader Cure Lovey, The Pretty Cure Of Chastity... Pretty Cures and Allies Aika Aizawa/Cure Lovey, Pretty Cure Of Chastity/Bride Blossom/Angel Bride Chastity Voiced by: Emiri Katō (Japanese) ??? (English)' ' 14-year-old Aika Aizawa is the first cure to be awaken. Aika is a very cheery and kind girl, but sometimes can take things too seriously. Though often face with difficulties, she doesn't give up until to situation is resolved. Like most young girls, Aika wanted and still wants to fall in love and get married to a "prince" who's wedding is treated like a fairytale. Due to this she tries her hardest to excel in school work, cooking, cleaning and other activities. She also loves sweets and snacks, but doesn't eat too much to avoid "losing her figure". Her parents have disappeared years ago and because of this, she lives with her aunt and uncle. When younger, she made a marriage promise to one of her childhood friends, Koichi. However, ever since then the two don't take it to heart anymore. In civilian form, she has strawberry blond hair tied in ponytails and pink eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Lovey 'and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Blossom '(short for Cherry Blossom) and in both forms she fights for every girl's dream (especially ones who are in love and want to be happy with the ones they love). In cure form, she has pink hair tied in long ponytails and pink eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a pink flower wedding dress. Her colors are pink, fuchsia and white. The flower she represents is Cherry Blossoms and her element is holy light and thunder/lightning. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Wedding Shower! Heart Opening, The Light That Shines With Love and Hope! Cure Lovey! * Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Lovely Bomb! * '''Transformation Phrase (bride ver): '''Heart Opening, Love And Joy! Bride Blossom! * '''Bride Attack: Pretty Cure, Blossom Hurricane! Himawari Akemi/Cure Shine, Pretty Cure Of Charity/Bride Sunflower/Angel Bride Charity ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Xanthe Huynh (English) Himawari is the 2nd cure to be awaken. Himawari is 14 years old and is in her 2nd year of middle school. Himawari is a very nice and gentle girl filled with generosity to share with everybody, but she can be shy and a bit anxious. She's also known to be a pacifist, which leads to her not becoming a cure until episode 3. She dearly cares about Aika to the point where she would fight for her, if it was for the greater good. Her parents work at a pet shop and she works there part-time. She's a girl that values friends and family a lot and is even a big family person. In civilian form, she has yellow hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Shine '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Sunflower '''and in both forms she fights for Aika and Rin and their dreams. In cure form, she has light yellow hair tied in low ponytails and yellow eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a yellow flower wedding dress. Her colors are yellow, golden yellow, light yellow and white. The flower she represents is a sunflower and her element is sunlight/heat. * '''Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Wedding Shower! Heart Opening, The Light That Brings Family And Friends Together! Cure Shine! * Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Sunshine Sparkling! * '''Transformation Phrase (bride ver): '''Heart Opening, Warmth And Strength! Bride Sunflower! * '''Bride Attack: Pretty Cure, Sunflower Burst! Rin Akashita/Cure Courageous, Pretty Cure Of Temperance/Bride Petunia/Angel Bride Temperance ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Danielle Judovits (English) Is the third cure to be awaken. Rin is 14 years old and in her 2nd year of middle school. Rin is down-to-earth, but confident and energetic young girl who's part of the lacrosse team. She is childhood friends with Himawari and Aika and has a crush on a boy from the soccer team. No matter how embarrassing her and others dreams and ambitions are, she fights for them In civilian form, she has short red hair and red eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Valiant '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Petunia and in both forms she fights for Aika and what she believes in. In cure form, she has longer shoulder length hair and red eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a red flower wedding dress. Her colors are red, red-orange and white. The flower she represents is Petunias and her element is fire. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Wedding Shower! Heart Opening, The Passionate Flames That Fights For Love! Protector, Cure Courageous! * Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Passionate Fist! * '''Transformation Phrase (bride ver): '''Heart Opening, Passion And Love! Bride Petunia! * '''Bride Attack: Pretty Cure, Petunia Flame! Aimi Suzuki/Cure Beautiful, Pretty Cure of Patience/Bride Bell/Angel Bride Patience ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English) Is the forth cure to be awaken. Aimi is 15 years old and in her 3rd year of middle school. Aimi is calm, intelligent and kind rich girl who is in the school council with Eiko (secretary). She is childhood friends with Eiko. In civilian form, she has short blue hair and blue eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Beautiful '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Bell. In cure form, she has longer light blue hair and blue eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a blue flower wedding dress. Her colors are blue, sliver and white. The flower she represents is a Blue Bell and her elements are ice and water. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Wedding Shower! Heart Opening, The Glistering Stream Driven By Love And Intelligence! Cure Beautiful! * Attack: '''Pretty Cure, Sapphire Drops! * '''Transformation Phrase (bride ver): '''TBA * '''Bride Attack: Pretty Cure, Bell Dribble! Eiko Yamamoto/Cure Grace, Pretty Cure of Diligence/Bride Columbine/Angel Bride Diligence ''' '''Voiced by: '''Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) Erika Harlacher (English) Is the fifth and final cure to be awaken. Eiko is 15 years old and in her 3rd year of middle school and is the school council president. Eiko is elegant, beautiful, polite and mature girl who everyone relies on, but has low-tolerance and will call out what she sees. She along with Aimi is very wealthy and they both have been friends and classmates since childhood. It's been confirmed that she has a crush on Aika. In civilian form, she has long flowing violet hair and violet eyes. Her alter ego is '''Cure Grace '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Columbine. In cure form, she has longer light violet hair and violet eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a violet flower wedding dress. Her colors are violet and white. The flower she represents is a Columbine and her element is wind. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Wedding Shower! Heart Opening, A Burst Of Love And Elegance! Cure Grace! * Attack: Pretty Cure, Mighty''' Gust! * '''Transformation Phrase (bride ver): '''Heart Opening, Fortitude And Courage! Bride Columbine! * '''Bride Attack: Pretty Cure, Columbine Blast! Cure Fragrance, Pretty Cure Of Kindness Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Cassandra Lee Morris (English) A cure that doesn't come until later. Her alter ego is Cure Fragrance '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Dahlia. In cure form, she has light green hair and light green eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a green flower wedding dress. Her colors are light green and green. The flower she represents is a green Dahlia and her element is earth/nature. Cure Weiss, Pretty Cure Of Humility ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A cure that doesn't come until later. Her alter ego is Cure Weiss '''and her 2nd alter ego is called '''Bride Lily. In cure form, she has snow white hair and light blue eyes. In her bride form, she has similar hair and eyes, but is wearing a white flower wedding dress. Her colors are white, light blue and sliver. The flower she represents is a white lily and her element is snow. The Garden Of Dreams Queen Yang Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The queen of The Garden Of Dreams. She's was in a coma until episode 22. She's usually at times a moral compass to the girls and gives them valuable information. She states that the day of the battle between The Garden Of Dreams and The Nightmare Castle, she lost both her daughter and her husband. Cherry Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A pink cow-like fairy who is Aika's fairy and lives with her. Cherry is a very sweet, but naïve fairy who loves food, like Aika. Aika is like a sister to her. She has a cow bell (which is also know as a wedding bell) wrapped around her neck. She helps Cure Lovey transform into Bride Blossom. Sparkle Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A yellow sheep-like fairy who is Himawari's fairy and lives with her. Sunny is kind like Himawari, but has higher self-esteem than she does. He's supports Himawari and has confidence in her. He has a bell wrapped around his neck. She helps Cure Shine transform into Bride Sunflower. Rosie Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A red cat-like fairy who belongs to Rin and lives with her. Rosie is always on board and takes any challenge head on a lot like her partner, but sometimes let her courage get to her head. She has a cat bell wrapped around her neck. She helps Cure Courageous transform into Bride Petunia. Bella Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A blue bird-like fairy who belongs to Aimi and lives with her. Though well organized and proper, Bella can sometimes get carried away with details. She has a bell wrapped around her neck. She helps Cure Beautiful transform into Bride Bell. Gracie Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A purple owl-like fairy who belongs to Eiko and lives with her. She's very helpful and understands her partner's feelings very well. She has a bell wrapped around his neck. She helps Cure Grace transform into Bride Columbine. The Nightmare Castle A clan of demons and are the antagonist of the series. Their mission is to collect energy from dreams by turning it into nightmares, which they will then give it to King Yin. As Wedding Pretty Cure are based on The 7 Virtues, The Nightmare are based on The 7 Deadly Sin. Crash Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A member of the The Nightmare Castle and the first to go after Wedding Pretty Cure. Though cunning, Crash can be selfish and cocky. Though he's against marriage and thinks it's pointless, he has a crush on Aika/Cure Lovey. He's based on the sin Envy. Cleave Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The 4th member. Cleave is in his 30's who has a big appetite and is strong, but isn't too bright. He's based on the sin gluttony. Split Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The 2nd member of The Nightmare Castle. A man in his late 20's who often speaks in 1st person point of view. Though a bit flirty and usually acts polite, behind his mask lies a psychotic side. He usually dresses sophisticatedly. He at times takes the role as leader. He's based on the sin Lust. Divide Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The 3rd member. A woman in her 20's who's sharp, but is very egotistical and barley cares about anyone else but herself and her looks. She's based on the sin greed. Blade Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The 4th member. He's based on the sin Wrath. Sever Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The 5th member. Being 9, Sever is your typical little boy who likes to play games and eat junk food all day. However, he's also rude, conniving and sneaky. He's based on the sin sloth. Blanc Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A member of The Nightmare Castle and King Yin's daughter. She's based on the sin Pride. King Yin/The Devil King Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The true leader of The Nightmare Castle, but hasn't fully awaken his true power yet. He usually is hidden under a black cloak and mostly stays to him self. Noroi Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) The monster of the day. They are summoned by a black diamond. Supporting Characters Koichi Amano Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Koichi is a childhood friend of Aika. When young, the two made a marriage promise to each other in promise of exceeded in their dreams. However, as they got older, that promise mattered less to them and they remained good friends. It's hinted that he may still have feelings for her. Koichi is a nice and determined boy with a heart of gold who likes to encourage people to follow their dreams and do their best, though he at times can be a bit of a troublemaker. Masaru Hashimoto Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A member of the soccer team and Rin's crush. Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Aika's uncle and aunt and her legal guardians. They are looking after her since her parents disappeared years ago. They both love Aika like she's their own daughter. Hana Aizawa Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Cassandra Lee Morris (English) Aika's 11-year-old cousin. Though quite intelligent, cunning and down-to-earth for a girl her age, she's sometimes blunt and says things that doesn't need to be said. She cares a lot for Aika, but sometimes can be a bit mischievous around her and sometimes teases her. Over the course of the series, Hana learns to be more kind and understanding of people. Rina Kishimoto Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Shannon Chan-Kent (English) A 14-year-old girl who attends Momoko Academy along with the cures. When alone, Aika so happens to run into Rina every now and then. However, whenever Aika tries to introduced her, she disappears. Though shy, she's kind, confident, helpful and mostly a very nice person to talk to. She at times can also be very prideful. Locations The Garden Of Dreams The fairies home. It's pretty cure mission to help save it from despair. The majority of the land is in ruins. The Land Of Marriage ''' What people from The Garden Of Dreams call Earth. '''Momoko Academy The school the cures attend. It's a private school and it's very rich. Only a certain students can attend. The Love Shine Shack A shop where the girls sell good luck charms, nitnacks, rings and things from the The Garden Of Dreams to spread the love and luck around the mortal world. This is also their hideout and where they have meetings. Items The Wedding Rings These rings are the girls transformation items. They can also work as keys to go to The Garden Of Hope And Dreams. Each ring is based on the 7 Heavenly Virtues: * The Chasity Ring: Aika's/Cure Lovey's ring and the only ring that didn't come from a fairy. She stated that it was her mother's wedding ring. * The Charity Ring: Himawari's/Cure Shine ring. * The Temperance: Rin's/Cure Courageous's ring * The Patience Ring: Aimi's/Cure Beautiful's ring * The Diligence Ring: Eiko's/Cure Grace ring * The Kindness Ring: Currently misplaced * The Humility Ring: Currently misplaced The Magical Dream Charms Magical charms that the cures have to collect to help restore all the light and magic to The Garden Of Dreams. With any of the girls saying "Magical Exchange", they can switch their transformation jewelry with any of the charms. Each charm does something special based on it's appearance and each one has great power. There are 30 charms and 5 of them help each cure transform into their wedding form. Dream Braclets Braclets that the cures have in their cure forms to collect the Dream Charms. The Heavenly Harp A harp owned by each cure, which has the cures respective color. These harps can also turn into other weapons for the respective cures: * Cure Lovey uses it as a basic harp and a baton. * Cure Shine uses it as a basic harp and shield. * Cure Courageous uses it as two swords. * Cure Beautiful uses it as a bow-n-arrow. * Cure Grace uses it as two swords and a bow-n-arrow. * Cure Weiss uses it as a wand. * Cure Fragrance uses it as a sling shot. Upgrades & Attacks Bride Form Angel Bride Form Episodes Trivia * This is based on the animes Wedding Peach, HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. * It has similar theme to Full Blossom Pretty Cure! and Handsome Prince Pretty Cure. * This is one of VanillaCupcakes123's very few series where the lead cure is pink. Gallery